A good deal of work in certain professions is taken up by viewing imagery. In the medical profession, diagnostic work is oftentimes based on medical images such as X-ray projection images, magnetic resonance images, ultrasound images or images from other imaging modalities, as well as any combination thereof i.e. so-called multi-modality images. To visually inspect an anatomical structure of interest in an already acquired image, certain standard views are generated by an image processor or a viewing workstation that may prove not always optimal. Different viewing settings (e.g., different position, orientation, zooming etc) will need to be applied in order to optimize inspection of the structure of interest. Conversely, clinicians find it useful to apply similar viewing settings for corresponding images of different patients. Currently, however, the user has to manually generate similar viewing settings for each image. This can be tedious since it involves a number of steps, in particular input steps such as “mouse clicks”, for each image. A conventional viewer is described in Applicant's US 2011/0087089.